Fire and Ice
by dals-greaser-girl
Summary: This is SLASHPCDW. Dallas, the cold, tough hood and Ponyboy the sensitive, dreamy, youngest of the greaser gang. This is definitely AU, folks, and it's rated M for a reason. NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED
1. Feelings Realized and Explanations

Ok- I am going to say this now. This is my very first attempt at a slash fic. I was asked by my friend Kim to write her a Dal/Pony fic for her birthday. I just hope this story comes off as believable and is written tastefully. This story does not follow the book, the characters and their home situations are the same, but Johnny will not stab Bob, so nothing after that will happen. So please, if anyone is willing to give me pointers or even ideas, send me a message. As always, read and review. And to my reviewers on my story Phoenix, I have not and will not abandon it. It will be updated regularly, as will this. I am sure this story will be very OOC, there will be points where this story differs from the book and movie, and I will skip over some characters at points until later to write them. I do not do this to make them seem inferior or unimportant, I simply do this because I am going to come back to them at another point and give them more 'character'. This is an AU story, so as I said, it will not follow the book and movie to the letter. Now, I do not own The Outsiders, though I only wish I did. Thank you for listening to my rant. This is for you, Kimmie, Happy Birthday!

Chapter One-Feelings Realized

Dally walked down the sidewalk towards the Curtis house, deep in thought. Lately, he had been having feelings and dreams that were, while not unusual for him, the person they were directed at were. In days past, when he would feel like this, it was usually over some random girl, or even Sylvia. But now…well, having these thoughts about the youngest of the gang and his second best friend, after Johnny, was unsettling to say the least.

Ponyboy Curtis was a sweet kid and always trying to help. If Johnny were hurt, Pony would fix him up, if one of the gang, Dallas especially, was down then Pony would try to cheer them up. Pony was also, like his brother Soda, quite stunning. His dark red hair was always greased to perfection, his grey-green eyes sparkled with an inner fire, his skin flawless, and his lips soft and inviting looking.

To Dallas, tough, hard-assed Dallas, these feelings made him feel awkward and ill at ease. He didn't even know how to handle this situation. It would be different if it were a girl, it would be easily fixed, just get the girl into bed and forget about her later on. Ponyboy was different simply because Dally would never hurt Pony, no matter how much he would deny such thoughts in public. Pony and Johnny were his only weaknesses; Johnny was his little brother, and Pony…well he once would have said he was his little brother too, but now…Dally really didn't know what to call Pony now. His love is the only thing he could think of, because he realized he did love Ponyboy, always had but lately that love had changed into what it was now, an ever-present ache that never left. This is what bugged Dally the most; he was supposed to be cold and not able to love. To make it worse he was in love with a male.

Looking up, he realized he had reached the Curtis house. With a sigh, he opened the door and walked in, yelling a hello as he did so.

Taking a quick look around he saw that Two Bit was passed out on the couch, Steve was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Darry was reading the daily paper in his chair, and listening close he could hear the shower running and banging in the kitchen. Figuring it was Pony in the kitchen, he walked that way, and there he was, hair already greased and dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt.

"Hey Dal, you're around early."

"Yeah, kid, I was feeling bored and decided I'd come around and see what you and Johnnycake were doing today. Figured we could try to get into some trouble today or something."

'Well, I don't know 'bout Johnny, but I'd like to. It's been boring 'round here with nothing really to do. Missed ya the last few days, Dally. It's boring 'round here without ya."

Dally's breath caught, maybe Pony wouldn't be so unwilling if he was to make a move on him. Now he'd just have to get Pony alone, which was easier said than done.

-Ok, now in response to a review, I just wanted to make this clear. I am not ignoring characters, I am simply passing over until I can come to their POV and make them seem interesting. I have my ways of writing, and I simply wish to employ them and I will make the characters come to life, so to speak, and be more complex than what it seems right now. I think Darry is a very smart character, as are the others, and you will see that within this story. Now, as I said earlier, this story will not be EXACTLY the same as Hinton's, some of it will be my own. Next chapter you will see why I have Darry 'sitting in his chair reading the newspaper' and being overlooked. Thank you palpravda for your review and I appreciate your candor. Trust me, this is NOT going to be a one dimensional 'let's just get to the smut and ignore everything else' type story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter better. Thanks!


	2. Smokescreens

Disclaimer- I don't own the Outsiders. This is OOC and slash. Please read and review. Here is the chapter explaining why Darry was overlooked last chapter.

Chapter 2-Smokescreens

Darryl Curtis sat in the chair, newspaper open and skimming through it, finding nothing of interest. He kept it open though, so he could observe the others and not be noticed. It was his smokescreen, a way to keep people from knowing he was thinking about them.

Looking over at Two Bit he sighed. The poor boy was passed out, he had a bad night the night before and got drunk. Darry couldn't blame him, he would have done the same if he caught his girlfriend cheating on him. Out of all his friends in the gang, save his brothers, Two Bit was his favorite. With a ready smile and a wisecrack, Two Bit was always trying to cheer him up when he was depressed or worried.

Steve, standing in the kitchen doorway, wasn't his favorite person in the world, but he was alright. He was a good friend to Soda, but he didn't like Ponyboy and treated him as nothing more than an annoyance. Steve worshipped the ground Soda walked on and he was jealous of Pony and Soda's relationship, but Darry thinks it's more than that. Often enough he had caught a look in Steve's eye when he looked at Soda, just enough to make him think that Steve carried the torch for the boy.

Hearing the door slam, Darry raised his eyes to see Dallas walk in. Saying a quick hello, Darry sank back into his thoughts, eying the younger greaser unobserved. Lately Dally has had a strange look in his eyes, a peculiar thawing in the hard blue ice chips when he looked towards Pony. His manner towards the young greaser was curious too, generally Dally didn't treat any of them, except for Johnny, as if they were deserving of any special kindness. He treated them all the same, with protectiveness, but a cool detachment that made him who he is.

The last several weeks had been different, though. He treated Pony as if he were special, he chose his words so as not to hurt the younger boy, and was spending more time with him than usual. When Dally looked at Pony, his eyes would soften and he would get a slightly guarded look in his eyes, as if he were hiding something. Darry knew what he was hiding, of course, but he wouldn't say anything because he wanted his family, all of them, happy.

All of the gang looked at Darry as if he was the jock, all brawn no brains Steve had once said. This wasn't true, Darry was smart, both book and street smart. His eyes took in everything, his brain processing and storing away everything he saw.

Now you may wonder why Darry isn't freaking out about Steve and Dally liking his brothers. It is highly unbelievable to think that Darry wouldn't raise hell at the thought that his brothers would get involved with boys. What no one knew was that Darry had once been in love with a boy when he was younger, his football buddy turned lover. It was kept a secret, their trysts confined to fumblings in the backseat of his lover's car, and when it was over, it left Darry wiser and more open minded towards relationships in general.

Another reason why Darry didn't mind was because, with Soda, when Sandy was found pregnant with another man's child, Soda was heartbroken. Steve was the only one who could console him, which led Darry to believe that Soda thought more of Steve than he let on. In Pony's case was because he needed to be loved, protected, and because Darry knew he came down too hard on Pony at times. Darry regrets it later, but the only reason he does is because he loves his baby brother and wants him safe.

Matters in their side of town had become more dangerous, Socs were jumping Greasers more and trying to hurt as many as they could. If Pony were hurt and Darry could have prevented it, he would never forgive himself. After their parents died, Darry became their guardian and he took that duty seriously, taking care of his brothers even to the extent that he forgot about his own needs.

So if Dally and Steve are what it takes to make Pony and Soda happy, then Darry is happy and will back them all the way. With Dally, Darry wouldn't have to worry so much about Pony because he knew Dally would never let anything happen to him. Dally was the toughest hood in Tulsa along with Tim Shepard and everyone, except for the gang, was afraid of him. Nothing would happen to Pony when he was with Dally.

Soda now, he could take care of himself, but the broken look in his eyes since Sandy hurt Darry to the core. The only time Soda even came close to looking like his old self was with Steve. Steve was his reason for going, whether he admitted it or not. As with Dally and Pony, Soda and Steve would make a good couple and would protect each other. Now if only Johnny and Two Bit could accept what might happen between the four, then everything would be good.

-Ok, now I know it's long, and I know it seems OOC. My Darry is going to be complex and more understanding than in the book and movie. Darry is a deep character and I only hope I can do him and the others justice. None of them are going to be 'stupid' or 'oblivious' in this story. This story is going to be long, and where this is headed, I think it will be centered around all of them, but mostly around Dally and Pony with Steve and Soda thrown in. Kimmie, I hope you like this because you get two of your wishes. LOL, I can't resist making this into a book all it's own, and I want the characters to each have their own thoughts thrown in throughout. This will not be a gratuitous smut story with no plot. I am sorry to all the readers who wanted this to be. I just can't do that type of story. Please read and review. Palpravda, I hope you like this chapter better. This is why I skipped and made Darry seem overlooked and clichéd earlier. Everyone else, I hope you enjoyed this as well. Thanks Palpravda for your review, and thanks in advance to anyone who will review. I will be updating again shortly.


	3. Dazed and ConfusedPony

-Ok, this chapter is going to be from Ponyboy's view. I don't want to confuse anyone, and I will be alternating pov's throughout the story. Ok, for the disclaimer-I don't own The Outsiders, if I did I'd have more than moths in my pocket. On with the story!

Chapter 3-Dazed and Confused

As I heard the door slam, I looked up slightly from the eggs I was cooking. Since nearly everyone was here, I knew it could only be one of two people: either Dally or Johnny. I was hoping for the former, I'd enjoyed being with Dally lately, we were closer and when I'm with him I feel safe and happy.

Dally and I have been spending more time together lately, sometimes just sitting in silence and enjoying each others' company. Johnny was often with us, but he's always so quiet that you had to look at him to know he's there. The three of us were always close, Dal and Johnny were my best buddies in the gang, but since Johnny got jumped and Dal dumped Sylvia 'for the last time', we've been getting closer.

Truth is, I've always looked up to Dally, always wanted to be like him. No one messes with him because everybody's scared of him. I knew Dally could feel, he's human after all, and that his aloofness was a shield to keep from being hurt, and I wish I could be like that. It always hurt when I was called names, being jumped or when Darry yells at me and I just want the pain to go away.

In the last few months when I look at Dally, though, I have noticed a difference in him. Sure if you didn't know him you wouldn't know it, but that's just it; I do know him. I've looked into his eyes enough to know that they were once icy blue and hard, but lately, around me at least, they've been warmer, almost as if a fire was slowly melting the ice inside. Another marked difference is the way he's been so careful with me; he talks to me as if I'm his equal and it's like he chooses his words carefully, as if to avoid my being hurt. That's something I've never really had before. The gang, Darry and even Soda didn't pull their punches with me. They said what was on their mind, and while Soda was more discreet about it, he would still say what he thought because to him being truthful meant a lot.

I looked up when I heard Dal's voice, I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed he was speaking. When he asked if I wanted to go with him I felt a strange feeling in my gut, a kind of nervousness tempered with excitement. I've never felt like this before and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"Well, I don't know 'bout Johnny, but I'd like to. It's been boring 'round here with nothing really to do. Missed ya the last few days, Dally. It's boring 'round here without ya."

What I said was true. The last couple days Dally hadn't been around I'd been feeling pretty low and definitely bored. Even being around Johnny didn't settle the feeling of loss in my stomach, which was another thing that was new. I had never felt like that when Dally didn't show up for a while before, sure he was my buddy and all, but when he was away I just always palled around with Johnny or Two Bit. Now that Dal was back I felt happy and knew that I'd make the best of the time he was around.

Again I was startled out of my thoughts when Dal came closer and wrapped one arm around my shoulders in a quick hug. A jolt, like an electric current, went through me at his touch. This was unusual, Dally hardly ever hugged anybody that wasn't Johnny, and the few times he had done this, I had never felt a jolt go through me. It seems I was in for a world of unusual around ole Dally now. I felt excitement run through my veins, well I had been lacking in fun lately and now I think I'll have my fair share. Hmm, good thing it's summer vacation.

-Ok, now I know I probably have ya'll wondering why I did a first person pov. Well, Pony is going to always be like this. The others will be in third person, but Pony will not. I find it easier to write him this way, I don't know why, I just do. But anyway, seems like our favorite young one is in for quite a ride, doesn't it? I am trying to keep this story 'true to life', as in this is not going to be soap opera like, but how I see real world relationships. I am also employing some of my previous experiences when I was around Pony's age. I've been where he is, wondering why all of a sudden you feel a marked change towards a friend you've known for years. I hope ya'll enjoyed this little chapter in the ongoing Outsiders relationship saga. Read and Review, let me know if ya'll would like me to have Darry and Two Bit get together, or who you think should save for the obvious four already mentioned. Do ya think Johnny should be single, or should he find him someone later? Let me know what ya'll think, I look forward to hearing your opinions. Thanks guys.


	4. As Cold As Ice

-A special thank you to my lovely reviewers. Thank you dreamer3097, I wanted Darry to be mellower in this fic, more understanding and accepting. There are so many stories out there where he isn't, so I wanted a bit of a change. ILoveMyAttitudeProblem thanks for your review. I promise that I will be reviewing often as this will be rather long, I think. Lady Chitose, happy birthday. Thank you for your lovely review, I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Darry. I think Darry and Two Bit will get together, but not as a couple immediately. Benagail24 thanks so much. I'm a big fan myself, and there are so few that when Kimmie asked for this pairing, I rather jumped at the chance. As for Johnny, well, therein lies the problem. I want him to be with someone, but am unsure if I want to create an OC or if he should be with one of the characters from the book. That is where all of my reviewers come in. So now I ask all of you, who do you think Johnny should be with? An OC or name me who you think out of Hinton's characters he would be good with. Thank you everyone who reads my story, I hope ya'll enjoy this next installment to this story.

Chapter 4- As Cold As Ice

Dally grinned for a moment when Pony agreed to go around town with him, even if it wouldn't be alone like he would prefer. In his mind, any time spent with Pony was worth it, all the confusion and soul searching.

This is a far cry to his usual cold as ice demeanor, but as long as it was only around Johnny and Pony, then he could deal. He would never act so out of character around the Shepards, or around town.

He steeled himself when he saw Johnny walk in the door, knowing they would be going out soon and he'd be damned before he would show any weakness away from this house.

He watched as Pony walked over to Johnny, telling him about going out and asking if he wanted to come. When Johnny said yes, Pony went to go get changed and ready. When he came out, he'd changed into a cleaner, better fitting pair of jeans and a clean white shirt.

Just then Steve, Soda and Darry all got up, Soda scrambling to get his shoes and Darry coming over and giving Ponyboy a quick hug.

"You guys be careful out there today. I'll be working late tonight, probably be off around 9. Have fun and I'll see you tonight."

Soda came over, gave Pony a quick hug and the three left out the door to work. When the door slammed behind them, Two Bit jerked awake. He seemed a bit disoriented, looking around quickly and when seeing Pony, Johnny and Dally he settled down.

"Where you three greasers headed so early in the morning?"

"Round town, Two Bit, wanna come?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna head home for a while, maybe I'll meet up with ya a little later." And with that, he got up, put his shoes on and walked out the door, waving as he walked down the sidewalk.

Whe Two Bit was out of sight, Dally motioned to the two boys and they walked out the door. Squinting into the bright sunlight, all three boys had the same thought, "This is gonna be a long day."

-Ok, this is the end for now. Next chapter will be from Johnny's pov. If ya'll want, then in the next couple of chapters I can give ya'll some Soda/Steve. I warned ya that this was gonna be long, and the way I've got this plotted out, I'm thinking it will be close to 40 maybe 50 chapters. I hope ya'll are liking this story so far. If I keep going the way I have been, I think this story might be finished in three to four weeks. Read and Review guys, remember, let me know who ya'll want Johnny with. Until next time guys and gals.


	5. It's Always the Quiet Ones

Ok, after a little over a week, I am back! Sorry it took so long, but physical therapy takes a lot out of a person. I want to thank all of my reviewers and faithful readers for so patiently waiting and telling me what they think. A special thank you goes out to palpravda and and st. elmo-lover. Ok, now I am going to try to keep this story as much in character as I can, but as this is a Dallas based fanfiction, well that will be a little hard to do. We all know what Dally was like in the book and movie, so of course he's going to be ooc to a point, but I hope to keep him as close to character as I can. I will say this again, this is a slash story, though how anyone could have got this far without figuring that out I can't fathom. Also, a few of you have messaged me telling me you want Johnny with an oc. I will create an OC, but I will say this, it will be a female because in real life it would be highly unlikely, at least in that time period, for the whole gang to dig guys. Another thing, the oc will not be showing up for a while, and she will not be featured as much as some might like because this is mainly a Dally/Pony story with only peeks at the other relationships. And so, without further ado and without wasting any more of your time, I present to you the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5- It's Always the Quiet Ones

Walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his jean pockets and deep in thought, was Johnny Cade. Sporting a fresh bruise on the side of his face, a split lip and a noticeable limp, he was a more somber picture than usual. Sure, it was nothing new to see the second youngest of the gang with bruises and silent, but it was new to see him so deep in thought that he didn't notice his surroundings.

Over the course of the last few weeks Johnny had been noticing the changes within the gang, the furtive looks, and the tense and disquieting silences. At first he had thought the atmosphere was from the soc-grease war. The socs had been jumping more and more greasers lately, including himself, and it had been causing tempers to become shorter. That was what he had thought; at least until he had noticed the changes in Dallas, how he would gaze at Johnny's second best friend Ponyboy when he thought nobody was looking. Somebody had noticed though, and it wasn't just Johnny.

Darry Curtis had been looking pensive lately, shooting glances between Dallas, Pony, Steve and Soda. Steve and Soda, given their closeness and penchant for going everywhere together, would not be a surprise to anyone within the gang. In fact, everyone expected them to open their eyes soon and notice how right they were together. The surprise came in the form of Dallas Winston; if Johnny didn't know any better, he would say old Dally was making moon eyes at the youngest of the gang. The thought was rather ridiculous, and Dally would cuss him out and possibly smack the back of his head if he knew Johnny was thinking such thoughts about him.

It was odd, the thought of Dallas and Ponyboy together, but it was rather fitting in a way. The two just Fit together, they balanced each other out; Dallas with his cold, jaded outlook and Pony with his dreamer's outlook on the world. The two boys would make a great couple, Pony would make Dally happy and perhaps maybe a little less cynical, and Dally would keep Ponyboy safe and happy.

Johnny would be happy if they got together, but it didn't mean he wouldn't envy them a bit if they did. Dallas and Pony were the only two of the gang who _really_ understood him. They knew how he thought and felt, and if the two became a couple, that would leave Johnny feeling like the third wheel. He knew the boys wouldn't think of him that way, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. If only he could get over this infernal shyness that had been forced into him, maybe he could find someone for himself.

Maybe, just maybe, Dally was right and he should become more like him. Sure, most people believed Dally to be nothing more than a no-account hood, but the gang knew that wasn't true. Dally was like he was because he had seen and done too much for such a young age. He was a jaded cynic, cold and ruthless, but when he was around Pony and Johnny he became softer. He teased them, talked with them, and protected them. Dally was a puzzle, an intricate puzzle that took many hours and much debate to try to figure out. There were facets to him that he doubted he would ever figure out, but Johnny had the feeling that Dally might let Pony see all of him. It would only be logical, after all.

When Johnny looked up, he could see the older boys, minus Two Bit of course, getting ready to head for work. With a quick wave and hello, they took off and went out the door, climbing into the truck and driving off. It was just as well, because if Steve and Soda had still been there then the place would have been loud and he definitely couldn't have heard himself think. It was bad enough with just Two Bit, but when you add in those other two, then you were well on the ay to a noise induced headache.

Shaking his head he walked into the house, noticing at first glance Two Bit in front of the TV watching Mickey Mouse. Looking on further, he saw Dally standing in the kitchen and Pony was leaving the kitchen. Pony came to him, telling him Dally and he were going out and wanted to know if he would come. When he said yes Pony smiled a little and walked into his and Soda's room to change. When the door opened and Pony came out, Johnny took a quick glance at him and then over at Dally. Yep, he hadn't been mistaken, there was definitely a smoldering fire in those cold blue eyes when his friend looked at the younger greaser. Pony was no different, his eyes lingering on the tow-headed hood longer than normal with an admiring gaze. Looked like that particular relationship wouldn't take long in developing.

When the two indicated they were ready, he followed them out the door and down to the sidewalk. When the two started talking to each other, Johnny smiled just a little and quickly got lost in his thoughts again, various scenarios whirling around his mind. He knew, however, that whatever happened within the gang and the two prospective couples, he would be there for them and their happiness was all that mattered to him. He can only hope that the gang gets their happy ending, at least as happy as it can get on this side of town. Maybe one day, he too would get his.

-Ok, this is the end of this chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I know I'm getting a kick out of writing this story. Now, as I'm sure you can tell, this is definitely turning out to be a long story. I don't yet know when I will introduce Johnny's girl, but it will be later in the story, and like I said earlier, she will be a minor character. If ya'll like her and want to see a Johnny/oc story that is parallel to this, you can let me know later. As for know, please r&r, I live for the reviews. I will be updating Ashes later this weekend, maybe Saturday night if all works out, so if you like this story, please take a look at it. Thanks everyone. I hope you enjoy your weekend.


	6. Early Morning Musings

-I'm back. I want to say a quick thank you to Fosterchild for her review and kind words to my vignette In the End. It helps to be able to write about the loss of a loved one, and I know everyone is different, but that's how I saw Ponyboy MIGHT have reacted. Ok, back to this story. Thanks to my reviewers and readers. I hope ya'll are enjoying this fic, I know I am. This chapter is going to be in 3rd person in the beginning and then switching, just observations and such. This chapter will dig into the background of this fic more and also alter the Outsiders reality in that there is no Soc killing and no Dally and Johnny deaths. That will be the most noticeable difference. Some of the other stuff in the book happened but you'll have to read to find out what. I don't own the Outsiders, but who doesn't wish that they did? Ok, enough rambling. On with the fic.

Early Morning Musings

The day was just beginning when the boys started their walk, touring their side of town before heading to the lot. Early morning sunlight filtered through trees and dappled the sidewalk. Birds were singing a happy tune, squirrels chattering to each other, people walking around while they still could before the afternoon heat hit the city.

If one were to pass on the street and see the three greasers, all so drastically different in appearance and personalities, they would see a young dark headed timid boy with a lopsided smile and slightly glazed eyes, a taller but slightly younger looking reddish-brown haired boy with sparkling eyes and a pearly grin, and a tall tow headed hood with melted ice blue eyes and a small smirk on his lips. It was a rather odd sight, especially when one took into account who the blonde greaser was, but for some reason it was rather fitting. The three boys seemed to click, as if they were puzzle pieces that fit together solidly to make one rather beautiful picture.

There was a hint of laughter and affection in the eyes of the oldest, overwhelming the coldness of his eyes and warming them to a liquid pool of blue, like the river under a bright blue sky. The smirk on his lips never faltered, instead it seemed to grow into a genuine smile when he would look at the auburn haired boy. He was talking animatedly, which was unusual for him because he was usually either sarcastic or strolled along in cold silence.

The youngest boy strolled along, eyes warm and bright and ready grin upon his full lips. He moved his hands while talking, showing an excitement generally not seen in that part of town. His stride was self-assured, slightly cocky and to anyone who knew him, rather out of character.

The darker boy, while timid looking, was smiling just slightly at his two friends' antics. His dark eyes were brightened to a burning onyx; his cheeks had a slight flush of excitement to them if you looked close. His stride was more reserved, his shoulders hunched just the slightest bit, his hair falling down and brushing his brow.

If you paid close enough attention, you could see the blonde headed boys eyes straying and lingering more than once to his youngest companion. His eyes would light up as if lit from within by a smoldering fire, linger on the face and form of the younger boy with a tender, protective glint. The object of his attention did the same, often gazing into his elder's eyes, flirting along the chiseled features of his older companion.

Along the street eyes would stray to the boys, lingering stares that would gaze over every inch of their forms. Different emotions showed upon their faces, depending on the gender and age group. Many female eyes admired the forms of the two younger boys and devoured the slim form of the blonde. Often a flash of lust would show in their eyes, for the boys did cut quite the picture in their denims and tight t-shirts. Covetous stares abounded, often calculating and desirous.

If they knew the boys' background, they didn't seem to care. From greaser to soc the looks were still the same, except for one detail; the greaser girls would openly gaze at them with lust in their eyes, while the social girls would sneer in front of their friends while still admiring their physique and often letting their imaginations run wild. The two younger, shyer boys weren't aware of their appeal and ignored the looks, but the older boy knew he was attractive and the looks he was receiving made him stand just that much straighter.

POV Change

-Dallas' POV-

Any other day and the cheerfulness of this day would have made me sick, but the company I'm keeping is making me enjoy it for once. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Johnny smiling at Ponyboy's rather bouncy display. I was shocked for a minute because we have hardly ever seen Johnny smile, but then again, what am I talking about? Just being around Pony was making me happy and I know I have a silly grin on my face. That kid is getting more like his brother Soda every day, you can hardly get mad at him and you always smile when he's around.

You know, when I found out I had feelings for the boy I had thought that it would be awkward to be around him. Boy did I find out wrong, I actually feel happier now that I've admitted it to myself. His unusually bubbly personality this morning is just making me feel downright cheerful, which shows you how much the kid affects me when I, the king of indifference, am cheerful.

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I watched as Pony began talking with Johnny about some book he was reading in school. Deciding rather quickly that this is one discussion I'm not going to participate in, I got lost in my thoughts of my younger companion. Since discovering my desire for a relationship with my friend, I had been imagining different scenarios involving the object of my affection. Before acting on those fantasies, however, I needed to know if he felt the same as I did.

Until then, though, I still can imagine how he would feel wrapped in my arms, how his full lips would feel and taste, how warm his mouth and how giving his body would be. How it would feel to take the boy in my arms and kiss him till we were both breathless and desiring more. I wondered what his body would look like as I slowly undressed him, how he would sound in the throes of passion. At this image I had to stifle a moan, just the thought of Pony in this state was enough to bring me to a boiling point.

I had always thought I would be alone, except for the occasional one night stands and the on again off again relationship with Sylvia. I never imagined myself falling in love, never imagined how many emotions it could evoke in me. Ponyboy brought out the good in me, he always had to a degree, but now it was more, just more. If you've ever been in love then you know what I mean, how everything just seems like it's more everything just stands out in vivid detail. This was something I never thought myself capable of feeling, but now I find myself hoping I never have to go without feeling like this. This sappy shit was never me, and I will never spout any of this out in public, except maybe to Pony later on, but my thoughts seem to keep flowing ever onward.

The sound of Pony's voice pulled me out of my thoughts quickly, and looking up I saw we had arrived at the lot. It was oddly empty for this time of day, but I was rather grateful. I was happy to not have to be in a crowd of people. The three of us walked over to the fountain and sat on the lip of it, basking in the warmth of the early morning sun.

We were all happy and feeling a little winded from the long walk, so we decided to rest a while before going on to the DX to see Steve and Soda. We sank into a comfortable silence, enjoying each others' company and the early summer morning. If only we could have prepared for what would happen later that afternoon…….

I'm going to finish this chapter there. I know, I know evil me leaving you wondering. This was a slightly longer chapter and I hope ya'll liked it. I know it was a little confusing switching viewpoints but I wanted to add a little out of character, literally, to keep things rolling the way I want them to go. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Thanks everyone! Happy 4th!


	7. A Reason to Cry Part 1

Well the 4th of July has passed with no incidents, so I am back to write again. I have had days to mull over exactly how I want to proceed due to internet outages, thunderstorms and computer problems. As much as I have been debating over this I think I have this chapter pretty well figured out. I am hoping this will give you a better idea of where this story is going to go. I will say, again, this is definitely AU. Johnny and Pony do not kill Bob, so no Jay Mountain and thus no deaths. However Johnny has been jumped but not as badly as he was in the book. You'll find out why soon. Now for the usual warnings and disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Outsiders so if you try to sue me the only thing you'll get is the moths in my wallet. Now this is a slash story, though how you could have gotten this far without figuring that out I will never know. A special thanks to my readers and reviewers. Hopefully you like this chapter. As always please R&R. Thanks.

Chapter 7- A Reason to Cry

Johnny's POV

We were sitting quietly, just enjoying the silence and each others' company. Pony and I looked up quickly when Dally muttered something about running to Buck's 'cause he forgot something and he'd be right back. We watched as he walked away, strutting confidently down the street until he passed out of our sight.

We listened to the birds singing for a while, unaware of the passing of time. I didn't know how long had passed before we heard the throaty purr of a high powered engine coming down the street. I knew the sound of the engine wouldn't be one of our own for our neighbourhood can't afford the upkeep of such an engine. Our side of town usually had cars that would miss, spit and sputter or clatter down the street. Knowing this, I just knew we were in for trouble.

I looked up to see a blue Mustang heading our way. When they pulled over and got out, walking towards us, Pony and I stood quickly.

Pony looked over at me with an anxious look on his face and said, "Johnny, go get some help. Find Dally or get Steve or Soda, but go quickly." He pushed me slightly, and knowing I didn't want to leave him there he pushed me harder and told me to go.

I ran, as fast as I could, down the lane looking for Dally or someone I knew. I didn't hear footfalls behind me, so they weren't following, but in this case it's not a good thing.

I was just about to think my luck was out when I saw a familiar figure walking down the street. I barreled towards him and he looked at me startled.

"Johnny what are you doing? Where's Ponyboy?"

"Dally quickly. He's..at the lot….socs…3 of 'em..told me to find you."

I saw a flash of panic in his eyes before an icy cold rage filled them. He started running, me following closely behind him. We reached the lot in mere minutes, but when we got there I was stunned to see Pony down on the ground being pummeled by the soc boys.

Dally didn't hesitate, throwing himself at them with a flurry of punches, knocking one out with a right hook that made a cracking sound when it hit. He turned to the other two, throwing punches at the dark headed one while the other boy took off running. It was over in seconds, two of the boys down on the ground and knocked out. After kicking the two a couple times, Dally turned around to kneel down by Pony.

I had his head in my lap, using my shirt to try to clean the blood off his face. His face was a mass of forming bruises and cuts, blood oozing freely out of them. When Dally pulled his shirt up I was horrified to see his chest and stomach mottled with the same treatment as his face.

Dally was swearing, his eyes had a wild look to them. Without a word he got up, sweeping Pony up into his arms and started walking as quickly as he could towards the DX.

The next few minutes were a blur, I was only conscious of my hurt friend in Dally's arms. We finally reached the station, which was swarmed with girls as usual. I ran ahead of Dally to grab Soda, elbowing my way through the throng of his admirers.

I grabbed his arm, and when he looked down at me I said, "Soda come inside, please. We're gonna need a ride, it's an emergency."  
I pulled him along, dragging him into the building and, after he blinked a couple times to get used to the light change, he focused on the chair Dally had laid his brother in. His face drained of color when he saw how bad Pony was.

He walked over to Pony, kneeling down in front of him, and tried to get him to open his eyes. When that failed he asked us what had happened. Haltingly I told him, how Pony had made me run for help, running into Dally, everything. When I was finished he walked to the garage, coming out with Steve in tow. He walked to his car and brought it around, and Dally, who had gathered Pony into his arms again, placed him in the back seat and climbed in with him, pulling his head into his lap. I got into the front with Steve, and as soon as my door was closed, we were off with a squeal of tires.

The ride to the hospital was quick, and before I knew it, we had pulled up in front of it. Dally got out and carried his burden in. Orderlies gathered him up and put him on a gurney, wheeling him away and out of our sight. Sighing, we all sat down for a long wait, hoping that Pony would be alright.

Hours passed with no sign of a doctor, and pretty soon it was evening. When we looked up after 5 we saw Darry and Soda striding in, looking anxious. We shook our heads in a negative motion when they asked if we'd heard anything. Another hour passed and, hearing footsteps, we all looked up.

A doctor stopped in front of us, "Are you boys here for Ponyboy Curtis?"

Darry stood up, "I'm his eldest brother, sir. What's wrong with him? Is he going to be alright?"

"Well, son, young Ponyboy took quite a beating today. He has numerous bruises, a broken wrist, two fractured ribs and numerous cuts, a couple of them needed stitches. Ponyboy woke up not long ago, but he's not very coherent. We've given him some pain medication, so he's a little out of it. He'll be alright, with time, but he will need a lot of care for several weeks. We'll be keeping him for a few days, to make sure he'll be alright. You can see him, and one of you can stay with him tonight if you wish. He's in room 206. If you have any questions just ask for Dr. Burns."

We thanked him and walked down the aisle to Pony's room. We filed in and were relieved to see him awake, though looking drugged. His face was a mass of bruises and bandages over his cuts. One of his eyes was swollen shut, his mouth had a split down the middle and a large purple bruise on his temple.

We spent two hours in the room with him before a nurse came in and told us visiting hours were over. Darry and Soda wanted to stay with Pony, but Dally stepped in and told them since they had to work and he didn't that he'd stay. I knew from the way he kept looking at Pony that he was worried and he wanted to be alone with him for a while. Darry and Soda finally agreed and we left, leaving Dally settling in on the uncomfortable looking chair beside the bed.

I figured this would be a good place to leave off. The next chapter will be Dally's POV. I told you this was AU and now you see it REALLY is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Until next time, dear readers.


	8. A Reason to Cry Part 2

-Another day, another chapter. This is part 2 of A Reason to Cry. I hope ya'll like it. A special thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers. Your encouragement and suggestions have made this story possible to continue. As usual, I don't own the Outsiders. There is no money being made off this story, I am merely using the boys for entertainment purposes. And now, on with the show.

Chapter 8- A Reason to Cry Part 2

If you had looked into the stark white hospital room 206 you would have been greeted with a sobering, and rather startling, sight. A tow-headed hood, his chair pulled up to the side of the hospital bed, holding an unconscious boy's hand, bent low over said limb and whispering in a low, halting voice. If you could look closer, you would see a sheen of tears in the ice blue of the young man's eyes, making them glisten like an icicle being hit by the sunlight.

The other boy, swathed in bandages and unresponding, lay oblivious to the emotional upheaval of his friend. The only sign of life was the occasional twitching of the eyelids and the slight rising and falling of his chest to breathe. Lying in the hospital bed, unconscious and unmoving, made him seem smaller and fragile, as if the slightest touch would make him break like fine china.

If you were to listen close, you could hear the blonde's low voice, the emotion dripping from the words as he whispered to his silent companion. Every great while his voice would crack and he would stop to collect himself.

"Come on, Pony. You have to wake up, man. You got all of us worried 'bout ya. _I'm_ worried 'bout ya. Come on, Pony, open those eyes of yours. You can't keep sleeping, man, I need to know you're ok." And on and on it went, encouragements and pleas to awaken. Even the most cold hearted would feel their hearts break slightly for the obvious misery of the young hood.

"Aw, Pony, man please wake up. I love ya, man, and I can't stand seeing ya like this." With that said, he leaned over and kissed the young man in the bed on the forehead, gently so as not to hurt him further. Slowly a tear that had been held in check slid down his face, leaving a damp trail and falling onto the other boy's cheek. The lone tear, a testament to the so called cold hearted hood's feelings, made the usually hard face of the boy seem oddly vulnerable.

After what seemed like hours of emotional whispers in the dark the boy named Dallas lay his head down on the bed beside his male companion's hand, of which he still retained hold of. In moments the icy blue eyes closed, his posture relaxed and slow, deep breaths issued from the lax body. After the emotional upheaval of the day the worn out boy rested, seemingly peaceful save for the occasional shifting.

It was nearing eight the next morning before the figure in the bed started shifting, slowly waking. A grey-green eye slowly opened, squinting against the early morning light before looking down at his sleeping companion. In the back of his mind he dimly recalled whispered confessions in the dark of night, an emotional declaration of love from the one he desired.

Sluggishly moving his left hand from the other's, he moved it to the top of the blonde's head, smoothing his hair away from his face. The gentle touch proved to be enough to wake the older boy, who jerked his head up to look into the boy's eye. A grin lit his face, making him seem younger and his eyes brightened. Happiness was written in every line of his body and exuded from every pore.

"Hey, man, how are ya feeling? It's so good to see ya awake, ya really had us worried. We thought we were gonna lose ya, ya had the whole gang up in arms. Do ya need anything, Pone?"

Before the boy could even respond, a group of sullen boys trouped into the room. They brightened, though, when they saw the youngest of their gang awake and moving, albeit sluggishly. The brothers, Darry and Soda, were the first by the bedside with Johnny following close behind. Surrounding the bed, with Dallas standing and moving to the other side of the room by the window, they all began talking at once.

Questions from all sides assaulted the younger boy. He would start to answer one and another would be asked and on it went, until the boy's head started to pound from the sensory assault. Bringing his left hand up to rub his temple lightly, his action went unnoticed except by two: Johnny and Dallas. Dally was quick to call the boy's action to attention, telling the gang to settle down and to quit overwhelming him.

After an hour of answering some questions and letting others slide, the boy closed his eyes in exhaustion. Noticing this, the others made their excuses as it was time to go to work for Darry, Soda and Steve. Two Bit stuck around briefly before claiming he needed to watch his little sister and left. Johnny and Dally stuck behind to keep their comrade and, in Dally's case, love interest company.

Johnny and Dally, after Ponyboy had fallen asleep, got involved in a low voiced conversation. Questions were thrown back and forth about who could have hurt the boy lying hurt in the bed, and going by the descriptions given to him by Johnny, Dally deduced that one of the boys involved in the fight was one of the richer kids, Michael Jamison. Jamison was well known for hating greasers and was not above getting his cronies together and beating up on those he deemed low lives. Dally had been in such a haze he hadn't recognized them, but when Johnny gave him descriptions, he was able to fit faces to the descriptions. The other two involved was Bob Sheldon and Jamison's younger brother, Rick.

Word would spread quickly with the help of Dally and Two Bit, and Dal knew that there would be a rumble over their hurt friend. The gang thought too much of the youngest member of their gang, even Steve, and since Pony was friends with Curly Shephard then that gang would get involved in it too. Pony was well thought of in their side of town so the rumble would end up turning into one hell of a fight.

-Ok, I'm ending this chapter here. This was a turn from the first person I have been doing lately, but I wanted to incorporate emotion into this chapter by using third person. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and I'll be writing the next one very soon. As always, please read and review. Thank you all and have a nice week.


	9. Closer, Please

Ok, after having posted the last chapter I decided to get an early start on the next few. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this story which is proving to be longer than I at first predicted. In this chapter you will see glimmers of future relationships, but I warn you it is only glimmers. The only ones you will see getting closer for the most part is the main pairing. I hope every one of ya'll enjoy this next little installment. Now for the usual disclaimer, I don't own the Outsiders. I'm not making any money off this story, I'm only gaining a little entertainment from Hinton's characters. Now, on with the fic.

Chapter 9- Closer, Please

The next few days were a blur for the greaser gang. They passed by in a blink for Steve, Soda and Darry. When they were not at the hospital they were either at work or at home in bed. What rest they got was filled with dreams of retribution for the youngest of their gang. Two Bit stayed at the hospital during the days for a couple hours before going home to watch over his sister; Johnny stayed all day, watching over his friend during his convalescence and keeping Dal company. Dallas was ever present, only leaving the hospital briefly to go to Buck's to shower and change clothes and to grab something to eat. His nights were spent in the uncomfortable chair by his love's bedside, his head on the bed and hand cradled in Ponyboy's.

The young greaser had constant visitors from their neighborhood, including Curly and Tim Shephard. Talk had quickly spread about the boy being jumped and a rally cry had arisen for revenge for one of their own. The boys wanted to wait for Ponyboy to be out of the hospital and safe at home before arranging a time and place for the rumble, leaving one guy at home to watch over the boy. It was unanimous that Johnny would stay with him, thus leaving the youngest and most vulnerable of the boys safely ensconced at home.

After visiting hours were over at night and the boys had all gone home to rest, Dally would pull his chair over close to the bedside, holding Pony's hand and tenderly brushing his hair off his forehead or running a cool, wet cloth over his face where there were no bandages to help soothe the sting of his bruises briefly.

It wasn't until two nights after Ponyboy had awoken that things came to a head between the two boys. Dallas, having been running a wet cloth over the boy's face, thought Pony had fallen into a doze. He leaned over, brushing his lips lightly over the other boy's, and was startled when Pony's eyes opened and his lips responded. It was a light kiss, a mere brush of lips, but when Dally felt him respond it became more. The kiss became deeper, tongues entwining and teeth nipping. After several minutes of the sweet torment Dally pulled back slightly, looking into his boy's eyes. A slight haze was visible, desire and love swirling in the grey-green depths.

"I was wondering when you'd get around to doing that, Dal. For a while there I thought I'd have to do it after you told me you loved me the other night. I heard you, ya know, while I was asleep. I wanted to tell you I loved you too but the drugs kept me from telling you. I've been waiting for you to make a move since, figuring I'd tell you then."

"I didn't want to hurt ya, kid. I just couldn't help myself tonight, seeing ya laying there. I've been kicking myself for having left ya the other day, if I'd have stayed you wouldn't be like this. When Johnny told me what was happening I thought we were gonna lose ya."

Stark emotion shone in the normally icy eyes, a shade of anguish and hurt visible over the memories. Guilt was present also, making his eyes darken and Pony, seeing this, pulled Dally closer and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, telling him without words that he was not at fault. Ponyboy grabbed the others' arm, pulling him into the bed with him.

"Sleep with me, Dal. The bed has to be more comfortable than that chair."

Dallas pulled the younger boy close, holding him softly so he didn't hurt him, but close enough so Pony would feel the warmth of the body beside him. Grabbing Pony's good hand softly, he entwined their fingers. With a content sigh, the younger boy closed his eyes and slowly drifted off, leaving the blonde watching over him; Brushing his hand softly over his cheek and brushing his hair away from his forehead before he, too, fell asleep.

Morning came quickly to the two entwined on the bed, early morning sunshine slowly creeping in through the window and bathing the boys in its' soft glow. The town outside was slowly awakening, people getting up and going to work or just walking around. The sweet sound of birdsong woke Ponyboy up, who blinked and gazed around confusedly before his sleepy eyes rested on his dozing companion. In repose the other boy looked softer, content and closer to his true age than when he was awake and his shield were in place.

With a small mischievous smile the boy leaned down close and kissed him softly before running the fingers of his good hand over his cheek. The blue eyes slowly opened, slightly startled before focusing on who was in bed with him. A genuine smile flashed briefly before he leaned up and sealed his mouth to the one hovering above him.

Kisses were exchanged, positions shifted to get closer and Pony had his good hand carding through the blonde hair of his lover. Slowly the kisses changed, tenderness taking over and slowing the kisses to a soft brushing of lips. Before they were ready to stop they heard the sound of familiar voices coming closer to the room they were in and, with a last soft kiss, Dallas shifted and got to his feet, running his hand over his hair to bring some order to the tousled strands. Emotion laden glances were shared between the two before the door slowly opened to reveal the rest of the gang.

The other boys seemed to be in higher spirits than they had as of late; Darry and Two Bit were teasing each other, Steve and Soda standing close together and chatting and Johnny with a smile on his face at seeing his two best friends looking happy. To him it was blatantly obvious that they had interrupted something, the secret glances and kiss swollen lips of his friends attesting to that, but the other boys were so engrossed in what they were doing they didn't notice.

The morning brought with it a happiness that was not seen previous, relationships becoming closer and more intimate and a sense of peace was exuding from the group. Things, while having started out bad earlier in the week, seemed to be turning for the better for their little group. If the fragile happiness could bloom in the uncertain times then the darkness of the last months could be overtaken with the soft glow of something new and good.

I'm ending this chapter here. For those who have waited for a little closeness between the two boys here you are. This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewers, thank you all for your encouragement and suggestions. Please let me know what you think and let me know if you want anything special added into the story. I am still trying to figure out who to pair Johnny with, it has been suggested an OC, but I want your opinions on how you would like this OC. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to be starting on the next soon, the same goes with the next chapter for my Phoenix story. Have a good week and blessed be.


	10. Setting Flight and Getting Into Fights P

Author's Note and Disclaimers- I am sorry for the long delays in updates. A lot of personal health and family issues have come up lately and it has been hard to update any story of mine. Thank you to all of my faithful readers for encouraging me, waiting on me to update, for their ideas and their reviews. Your help and comments mean a lot to me. I hope this chapter comes out as well as I planned it to and I hope you like it. Please read and review; any help you can offer, any comments are appreciated. DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters within this story, no money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. I am only playing with the characters for entertainment purposes. Thank you and enjoy.

Setting Flight and Getting Into Fights

The day had come for Ponyboy to be released from the hospital; after much rest and a few bed blisters it was time to fly. He was still bruised up, though those were beginning to heal, the cuts were still an angry red though they, like the bruises, were healing up, and the swelling in his face and torso had gone down. The worst of it was his wrist and his fractured ribs, but those would take a lot more time to heal up.

The time spent in the hospital had given him some thinking time, when he was allowed that is. The last few days had been spent in Dally's company, cuddling as much as they were able, kissing and talking. When Dally was gone briefly to clean up and Pony was left with Johnny he was allowed a reprieve, going over the last few days in his mind and discussing things with his buddy.

Although the fight with the Socs had caused him pain, and lots of it, in a way it had been worth it; he and Dally had gotten _much_ closer, Pony had seen that his eldest brother did care for him and the gang had become friendlier than usual. His brothers thought Pony was oblivious to things not written on pages and smashed in between two covers with a spine, but that was not true. He saw more than he was given credit for and he planned to keep it that way. He'd seen the closeness of Steve and Soda, the secret glances, light flirting and small, hidden touches. The same could be said for Darry and Two Bit, those two seemed much closer than before and Pony would be surprised if something didn't develop between them.

Things seemed to be going better for the greaser gang, though it had taken a near tragedy to get them there. Ponyboy was finally happy, he had Dally and he knew his brother Darry really did love him.

It was nearly noon when the doctor released Pony; he had long since gotten dressed and had been impatiently waiting to be free of the white, antiseptic prison. Dally and Johnny, who had tried to keep him calm, Johnny through quiet whispers and Dally through talking and nuzzling, had finally given up and watched the boy with barely concealed amusement.

When the time to leave had come, Pony was wheeled out in a wheelchair to the waiting convertible that Dally had borrowed from Buck to take him home in. It had been decided that morning that Dally and Johnny would take Pony home and stay with him throughout the day, Two Bit would come around later on and that left the other boys free to finish out the workday. It had been quite a fight to get Soda and Darry to agree, byt knowing their financial situation, they finally had.

After a ride that was surprisingly slow and rather tame for the speed loving Dallas, the boys arrived at the Curtis house. They helped the younger boy out and into the house, situating him on the couch; Dallas sat down, laying Pony's head in his lap and Johnny sat at Pony's feet. Pony, tired from leaving the hospital and the ride home, fell asleep in Dally's lap, listening to the quiet talking of the two older boys. Dallas, his fingers never ceasing their soothing movements over Pony's scalp, was talking about the rumble set for the next night, a dark thread of excitement weaving its' way into his deep voice.

It had been decided, once Pony had been told when he could leave, that the fight would be set the night after he was allowed to leave. It was to be skin on skin, no weapons of any kind, in the lot after dark. Johnny was to stay behind to keep a watch on Ponyboy and after the rumble was over the gang would come home. It was decided no partying of any kind would take place afterwards, the suggestion having quickly been rejected by the Curtis brothers after Two Bit and Steve mentioned it.

The day passed, time flying by in a haze of talking and the slow, steady breathing og the sleeping Ponyboy. The sun slowly sank in the sky, finally filling the horizon in a bright show of color; pinks, purples, reds all filling the previously blue sky. In a blaze of glory the sun sank below the horizon, the dark blue of twilight taking its' place. The gang had long since gotten home, quietly having filed into the house and sprawling out in any space available to them.

The boys now noticed the closeness between their toughest greaser and the youngest of the clan, noting with narrowed eyes Pony's position in the blonde's lap. Smirks crossed the greasers' faces, a knowing light shining in their eyes. The cold, tough New Yorker had finally shown he had a soft spot, visible in the lean, banged up youngest boy in their group. Steve and Two Bit found it highly amusing, a match between the two opposites striking them as funny; Soda and Darry were happy knowing Pony had someone who could more than take care of him, the soft, protective light in the tow headed youth's eyes stating more than words ever could.

After Pony had awakened dinner was made and consumed, the others having healthy appetites ate the most, Pony barely touching his. Dally, watching the boy arranging his food, bugged the boy into eating at least enough to sustain him, which the group found funny, a vision of Dally as a mother hen filling their heads.

Dinner was past, Pony was back in his position in Dally's lap, fast asleep with a content smile on his face, and the boys were spread out; Johnny, Steve, Soda and Two Bit were playing poker and Darry sprawled out in his chair, relaxing. Noise was kept to a minimum and, after a while, Dallas had fallen asleep, hand resting in Pony's hair and head falling back. It had been a trying week for all involved and it was catching up to Dally. After a quick conversation it was decided to leave the two boys on the couch where they were content. Johnny and Steve decided to sleep on the floor, Two Bit left to go home and Darry and Soda retired to their rooms.

Morning came shortly, bringing with it claps of thunder, bright flashes of lightning and the pounding of rain on the roof. Darry, who couldn't work in the rain, stayed home with Ponyboy, Dally and Johnny while Steve and Soda went to work at the DX.

It rained all day, soaking the ground and forming puddles in the streets. Dally and Johnny played cards and talked, the former barely letting Pony out of his sight. Darry and Pony talked, finally ironing out their differences and getting over any residual anger. By the time the rest of the gang had gotten back to the house Darry and Pony were closer, talking as if no hard feelings had ever passed between them.

Darry and Soda went into the kitchen to fix dinner, Dally moving to sit by Pony while Steve and Two Bit horsed around, wrestling and getting psyched for the rumble. Johnny sat on Pony's other side, him and Dally keeping a quiet commentary going to soothe the younger boy's nerves and help him relax; Dally wrapped his arm around the boy, whispering quietly that everything would be alright and Johnny kept assuring him nothing bad would happen.

Dinner went by quickly, excitement singing through the gang's blood, food tasting like sawdust to the group. Eating as quickly as possible they got ready to leave, pumping each other up and stroking each others' egos. With whoops and hollers the gang filed out the door, Dally last as he had stopped to give his lover a quick kiss and whispered a promise to come back quickly and in one piece. Their screams followed them down the street, finally silencing as they passed out of earshot, leaving the two boys alone in the house to wait for them.

OK, that's where I end part one. Part two will be about the fight and its' aftermath. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Please, as I asked earlier, R&R, let me know what you think. I'm going to try to work on my stories as frequently as possible; hopefully it won't take so long between updates. Thank you everyone and I hope you have a lovely weekend.


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

A/N- Oh my God. I can't believe it's been nearly 2 months since I've been able to write on any of my stories. I am so sorry. I am going to try to write up a few chapters on this one while I have the spare time. I hope y'all like the next few additions to this story. This is dedicated to my loyal reviewers who so patiently waited for me to get off my ass and write. Thank y'all so much. Please enjoy this chapter and review it, let me know what you think.

Chapter 10 Part 2

It was one of the hardest things Dallas had ever ad to do, leaving his battered lover behind while he went to a fight in his honor. The image of Ponyboy, bruised and in pain, swam in his mind, enraging him at the thought of what the Socs had done to his boy.

The tow-headed hood was quiet as the group walked towards the lot, the cheers and screams of his companions ringing in his ears. A bonfire burned in the distance, illuminating the lot and the figures waiting there. Tim Shephard and his gang was there already, lounging around and looking deceptively lazy.

The Curtis gang took their places with the Shephards, chatting amiably while awaiting the arrival of the despised Socials. Dally stayed quiet for the most part, only speaking when spoken to, his mind locked on the fight to come and worry for his lover, alone save for Johnny.

The sounds of engines roaring down the streets and towards the lot filled the air, headlights cutting a swath across the landscape announcing the Socs' presence. As soon as the various Mustangs and Corvettes pulled up across from the lot, the loud engines were shut off, leaving a dead silence. Their rivals got out of their cars, slamming the doors behind them and walked slowly, purposefully towards the waiting hoods.

The rivals sized each other up, eying each participant with a gleam of excitement in their eyes. After pairing up with the first opponent the fight began, sounds of flesh hitting flesh sounding out. A flurry of punches and kicks, noses breaking, blood running in rivulets down skin and the fight was getting down to the nitty gritty. Bodies fell down with a thump, moaning from various pains, crawling towards relative safety.

Minutes passed a red haze of violence and blood before the Socials retreated, grabbing their fallen comrades and running towards their expensive cars and roaring off. As the roar of the engines faded into the distance the hoods erupted in cheers of celebration, hollering and slapping hands and backs for their victory. None of the other boys noticed as their blonde New York comrade walked off alone into the night, heading back towards where his heart was.

Hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, head bowed, street lights glinting off his light blonde hair creating a halo effect which was definitely at odds with the boy who should have horns instead of a halo, blue eyes cast down, cool and remote. Long, measured strides took him down the deserted streets until catching sight of the Curtis house, lights from inside spilling out onto the side walk, casting a warm glow on the well worn cement.

Walking quickly up the stairs Dallas pulled the screen door open, the tension in his lean body leaving at the sight of his beloved laying on the couch, eying the doorway. Grey-green eyes, dull with fatigue and worry, lit up at the sight of the tall, lean, blonde figure standing motionless in the doorway. Icy blue eyes met hazy green, clinging for a minute before assessing the body in front of them. Dally wasn't hurt as bad as he could be, though he did have the beginnings of a bruise on his left cheek, under his eye and a split lip. Looking farther down he noticed Dally's hands, bloody and slightly swollen at the knuckles. All in all Dally had come out pretty well, just some minor bruising, nothing to be worried about. Relief filled the hazy green eyes, tension slipping out of the battered body until he slumped into the couch, exhausted from his vigil.

The tow-headed boy walked quickly to the couch, sitting down and pulling the tired body of his lover partially onto his lap, pillowing his head and running his fingers through the soft strands of hair. The two boys sat in contented silence, eyes closed and breathing softly while Johnny watched in silent awe.

Minutes passed, spent in silence, sounds of breathing the only thing to be heard until the sounds of the gang returning spoiled the mood. Loud voices and footsteps heralded their return, the gang slowly trailing in the front door and sprawling out across the floor, chattering. The boys eyed the two on the couch, noting the intimate position and caresses to Pony's face and hair. They watched as the youngest of their gang slowly nodded off, exhaustion taking over and leaving him limp in his lovers lap.

Pony seemed to set off a chain-reaction, the boys stretched out on the floor slowly nodding off, Soda and Darry eventually getting up and going to their own rooms. Steve, Johnny and Two Bit stretched out on the floor, sleeping soundly. Dally switched positions, lying down with Ponyboy securely in his arms facing the back of the couch. Nuzzling his face against the boy's neck, he drifted off to sleep, the smell of his lover in his nostrils and visions of what could be dancing behind his eyelids.

A/N- Short, I know. But short is better than nothing. I'll start working on another chapter tomorrow evening, hopefully longer and better than this one. Please read and review. Thank you for sticking with me. Have a nice Labor Day.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. All recognizable characters, situations etcetera belongs to the very talented, smart S. E. Hinton. Anything that is not recognized from the book or movie belongs to Me.

A/N- That being said, if anyone wishes to archive this, please ask first, give proper credit where credit is due, and archive it with my permission, of course. I just would like to know where this story would be posted, is all. Anyway, after a few weeks, I have finally gotten around to writing more to this story. I have started several different versions of this chapter, but I wasn't satisfied with the other attempts. I hope that this one will turn out better than the others. As always, read and review. Enjoy this chapter and now….on with the show.

_Chapter Eleven- Here in the Real World (Pony's POV)_

Weak, pale sunlight filtering through the window and slanting across my eyes finally woke me up from my deep slumber. Blinking my eyes rapidly, raising my hands to wipe the film of sleep from them, I frowned. Looking out the window I surmised the time to be around 6 or 6:30; I hated being awoken at this time of the morning.

Stretching out the kinks that sleeping on the couch had caused, I jumped a bit when I hit hard flesh behind me. Looking behind me quickly, I noticed the sprawled out, sleeping figure of Dally, one arm thrown across my hip. I don't know how I could have missed that, because I sure noticed it now, my flesh tingling from the touch.

With a grunt, I extricated myself from Dally's embrace, pushing myself up with my good hand. Walking towards the kitchen, I noticed the slumbering figures of Johnny, Steve and Two Bit. Johnny, for the first time since I've known him, looked peaceful in repose. Two Bit and Steve merely looked beat up and worked over. It really must have been some fight for those two to have so many bruises and slight cuts. It's funny how morning light can cause things to show up that the night would otherwise hide.

Shaking my head, I walked on into the kitchen and to the fridge. Since the gang had been taking care of me, I decided to make them all breakfast, which is unusual for me to want to cook for all of them. I grabbed the carton of eggs and the bacon; I placed them on the counter and grabbed a clean skillet out of the cabinet. Igniting the burner, I placed the skillet on the hot eye. After the skillet was hot enough, I started to place strips of bacon in it. That done, I started mixing up some pancake batter and, once done, got another skillet out, put some butter in it, and poured some of the mixture in.

I grabbed a spatula, flipped the bacon and started to get out plates and forks. Once the bacon was done, I placed a few strips on each plate, quickly flipped the pancake and started cracking the eggs, carefully with only having one good hand. Within a few minutes, the eggs were done and I had most of the pancakes done. Just as I was flipping the last one, Darry and Soda walked in, looking surprised at seeing me cooking a full breakfast.

"Morning, kiddo, what are you doing cooking when you're supposed to be resting?"

"I figured I'd make breakfast for everyone since you were fighting last night and were probably tired. Soda, would you get the others up?"

Nodding, Soda walked into the other room and, grabbing a pillow, smacked each one awake, except for Dally. Apparently, even Soda wasn't daring enough to do such to Dallas Winston. I laid the last plate on the table and walked in to awaked said devil myself.

Sitting down beside his hip, I laid a hand on his should and shook it slightly. When that didn't get a response I shook harder and spoke his name. With a grunt the brilliant blue eyes opened, lighting upon my face and warming up from the usual ice blue to a warm sea blue.

"C'mon, Dal, breakfast is ready."

I pushed myself up again, grimacing slightly. Dally got up, placing his hand on my lower back and propelling me towards the kitchen. I sat down, Dal beside me and we ate our breakfast.

After breakfast was through, Dal herded me back into the front room, making me lie down on the couch. He sat beside me, propping my head in his lap, fingers running through my hair. I heard dishes rattling and looked into the kitchen, watching for a moment as Darry did dishes. The others walked in, sitting on the floor, Two Bit turning on the TV to watch Mickey.

Soda went to get ready for work, Steve running into our bathroom to do the same. Johnny sat down in front of the couch, near my feet. Relishing the feel of Dally's fingers running through my hair, I lost myself in the moment, time passing without my notice until Darry came to stand in front of me.

"Now you take it easy today, kiddo, no hard stuff. We don't want you going back into the hospital. Dal, you watch him and make sure he takes it easy."

"Don't worry, Dare, I'll keep an eye on him. He won't be getting into no trouble."

With a nod and a quick goodbye, Darry walked out of the house, starting our pickup and honked the horn to get Soda and Steve into gear. The two in question walked out of mine and Soda's bedroom, Soda's hair slightly mussed and his lips darker and slightly swollen. My eyes darted to Steve, his hair wasn't quite as perfect as usual, lips in the same state as my brother's. Steve caught my eye, our gaze staying locked for a moment before I nodded slightly, as best I could in the position I was in. Steve nodded back, understanding lighting his eyes before the two walked out the front door.

Dallas, ever aware, had noticed and looked down at me. In a whisper he asked, "What was that about, Pony?"

"Just an understanding between Steve and me. Maybe Soda'll get what he's been wanting for a long time now, in more ways than one I think."

I smiled, feeling better than I had in a long time. Dallas smiled back, eyes lit up.

"Hey Dal, wanna take a walk? I need to get out of this house and move around a bit."

I gave him a pleading look, my lower lip pouting a bit and saw his eyes darken. With a nod of acquiesce, he helped me to get up before getting to his feet himself. We walked to the bedroom so I could get dressed, closing the door behind us.

I smiled, more than a touch evilly, and grabbed the front of Dally's shirt, pulling him close to me. Dal looked down at me, eyes warm and limpid, before leaning down the scant few inches, locking his lips to mine and kissing me. Moving closer I lifted my hand up to his shoulder, grabbing it while kissing him aggressively, my teeth nipping at his lower lip before darting my tongue into his open mouth. His taste hit my tongue, warm and spicy and I moaned.

Apparently shocked at my aggressiveness, it took Dallas a moment to move, but he soon came out of it, locking his arms around me and grinding his hips into mine.

We stayed like that, mouths locked, bodies plastered together, hips grinding, for a long time before we came back down to earth. Wrenching our mouths apart, we gasped for air. I watched Dal, chest heaving as he was breathing hard, eyes dark and desire filled, lips red and swollen. He made a beautiful picture, a fallen angel with his hair lit up by the sun, sensuous features sun dappled.

Our eyes locked for a moment before he looked away, turning to get some clean clothes out of the closet. He turned back around, placing the clothes on the bed, striding back to me quickly. He helped me out of my shirt and pants, grabbed the clean clothes and helped me into them, fastening my jeans and sitting me down. After getting shoes on my feet and tying them, we opened the door and walked out, going through the front door, where bright morning summer sunlight greeted us.

A/N- Ok, that's the end of this part. The next will be out soon. Again, read and review, let me know what you think. I hope you liked this little installment into our story. Have a wonderful weekend!


	13. Chapter 12 Not Quite a Fairytale

Yes, I realize that I'm late with updating again. I am sorry for that, but this is my Halloween, or Samhain to some of you, present to my readers. I'm hoping that this chapter is better than the last. Also, I have noticed that some of my editing has been lost when transferring the documents to so please forgive any spelling and/or grammatical errors. Enjoy and, as always, read and review.

Chapter Twelve- Not Quite A Fairytale

Dallas and I walked out into the bright sunlight, the beautiful sound of birdsong singing sweetly in the air. The two of us walked slowly, steadily down the sidewalk, shoulders not quite touching, hands swinging close together.

We walked to the park, sitting down on a bench because I had become winded during the walk. I hated being like this, having to take care and not doing what I wanted to do. Knowing what awaits me after I get better makes me all the more determined to push myself to get better. I know it's a bad idea because pushing yourself does nothing more than make a body worse off, but try telling that to both my pride and damn hormones, will ya? I'm getting more than a little tired of having to be careful, and I know Dal is, even if he does a good job of hiding it behind that poker face of his.

I eyed the warm body next to me, my eyes devouring every inch from the shoes up to the bright blonde hair. I always find the image that comes to mind when Dally is in the sun, his hair creating a soft nimbus around him, funny and ironic. As I've said before Dallas Winston would come more to fitting the two horns and a tail image than a halo, and I know it well enough. Even before I started to have feelings for the devil beside me, I knew exactly what I was dealing with; a devil with an angelic face.

Looking closely at the tow haired boy beside me, I wondered what the future held in store for the two of us. From the narrowing of those ice-blues I knew he was thinking about something equally as serious.

"You know, Pony, I was wondering about that look between you and Steve earlier."  
"It wasn't anything to worry about, Dallas. If you had looked at Steve and Soda, I think you would have known. Soda has been wanting Steve for a while now, well he got his wish. I'm beginning to think Soda has some sort of fairy godmother or some such thing."

"Your brother is the fairytale type, always dreaming and longing for better. Makes me wonder why he'd be wanting Steve Randle if that's what he's looking for."

I looked at him, noting his narrowed eyes and pursed lips. It didn't take a genius to know what he was thinking, what he was really saying in that sentence.

"If you think I'm looking for a fairytale, you're wrong, Dal. I know you're not fairytale material, hell, none of us are. What I want is reality, and I know that reality is often cold and harsh, but that's what makes it real. A fairytale is for kids, for those who dream and nothing but; I was like that, once, but not anymore. I know that none of you could know that because I've never shown it. Now I'm showing you; my little dream world was shattered with my parents' deaths. Reality is hard and takes work, lots of it, but it's worth it; you're worth it. I know Soda feels the same way about Steve."

After that little soap-box moment, I was more than a little winded and just a bit annoyed. I know I didn't show it, but I was hoping the others had figured out that I was no longer the dreaming boy I once had been. Soda knew it, but then Soda and I tell each other almost, notice the keyword there, everything. Almost implies stuff that I really don't want to know, like what Steve looks like without clothes on. Oh great, now I've made myself sick with that image.

"Look, Dal, I'm not looking for long walks in the moonlight, sickly sweet endearments or a fairytale relationship. I didn't come into this," I gestured between us for emphasis, "blindly. I knew what I was getting into and I wanted it, the same as Soda knew and wanted what he's getting into with Steve. What we have is real, and it's messy and it can cause both of us to be hurt at times, but it's what I want, more than anything."

Now I was really winded and mentally exhausted. I could tell that Dallas was thinking everything that I had said over, turning it over in his mind, and finally, after what seemed like forever, he started to believe that I had meant what I said and knew that this was cold, hard, larger than life reality. A little bit of an oxymoron there, but what the hell.

I watched Dally for a few minutes, silence surrounding us in a thick haze. His eyes started to warm, slowly, like snow melting under the heat of the spring sun. His face softened from its' usual harsh lines, a crooked grin forming.

Nothing more about the subject was said, but there was a peaceful air around us, an ease that took the rather harsh words to bring. We stayed like that, sitting close on the park bench in silence, for about a half hour before we made a move to leave.

Dallas and I got up, leaving the park behind as we traveled back down the sidewalk to my house. We walked slowly, enjoying being together and by ourselves for just this small amount of time. We walked up the sidewalk, finally reaching the house and we went in. The door slammed behind us, announcing our return to Johnny, who looked up at us and smirked, looking more like Dally than Johnny for a moment.

I smiled, more of a grimace, really, and plopped down on the couch. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and let the world drift away. I was faintly aware of Dally sitting beside me before I fell asleep.

OK, now I know that this may not seem much of a chapter, and even some of you may wonder why, exactly, I wrote something like this, but I'm hoping most of you figured it out. I wanted this to be more than just a fairytale love story, they get together, they kiss, they shag, the end. No, I wanted this to be realistic, like what was wrote earlier. A relationship isn't all about warm tinglies, and I know most of you know this; love is painful, hard and messy and you have to really want it for it to work out. I hope I got that to come through in this chapter. I'll write more later and I'll write it better, but this chapter was more a means to show you what I wanted their relationship to be. I know you may be disappointed that it will, still yet, be longer to get to the good stuff, but hey, the anticipation makes it sweeter. Please read and review. Happy Halloween, everyone!


	14. Chapter 13 Frustration & Deepest Desire

Ok, I'm Baaaack! Lol, sorry for the long wait. But, I have good news! After next week, I get a full month and a half off of college, so that means….more time to write! Thank Gods, lol, I was beginning to get mad at Myself for not updating soon enough. I want to that all of my loyal readers and reviewers for sticking with me through the long update wait and for encouraging me. I love you all! This story would not be possible if it wasn't for all of you. Also, due to a request, I am going to start putting brief summaries up each chapter, I'm only sorry I hadn't thought of it myself and sooner. Again, thank you all for reading and for the wonderful encouragement. Enjoy the chappie.

Summary- Last chapter, we basically went through a rather boring, albeit necessary, spiel to get the relationship on a set track. Insecurities were acknowledged and relieved, which means we will start getting to the good stuff very soon.

Have a little more patience and you will all get a little more steamy chapters, but due to policies, if you want to read ALL of the steamy material, you'll have to go to my website. I'll tell you when it is time for that, have no fear. One little warning right now, though; this chapter is a little steamier than the others. It's not a complete sex act, but it is in the category of at least an R rating, so that means no kiddies allowed. Anyway, on with the show.

Chapter 13- Frustration & Deepest Desires

The day had started out like any other in the town of Tulsa; that is to say, it was sunny, warm and more than a little boring at first. Normally, I would have enjoyed the lovely, warm day, but now I'm feeling just a bit annoyed. Dallas had left thirty minutes ago to get a shower and change clothes, Darry, Soda and Steve were all at work, Two Bit was at home babysitting his sister and Johnny had gone home for a while. In other words, I'm alone with nothing but my thoughts for company.

The previous night had been great, the boys had goofed off, as usual, and Dally and I had played some poker and talked. I was still easy to tire, so I fell asleep rather early, which in itself was annoying me. I am not one to enjoy being laid up, I hate being sick and I hate not being able to do what I want, when I want. And what I'm wanting has something to do with a certain blonde headed, blue eyed devil; not that said devil has any idea what I'm thinking, after all, I'm supposed to be the innocent one of the lot, along with Johnny. I swear sometimes those boys are blind, they don't want to acknowledge that the two youngest could know anything about anything, that would mean that we're growing up, God forbid.

Getting back on track, my thoughts have drifted lately towards less innocent pursuits, all of which involved loss of clothes, a bed and the devil that plagues my thoughts and dreams. Thoughts filled my head, daydreams of getting my blonde haired lover naked and seducing him whirling through my mind. The vivid images in my mind proved a catalyst to something that I was certainly not wanting right now, when I'm alone.

I looked down, "Go away." Of course, since when does a body part that seems to have a mind of its' own ever listen? If anything it seemed to be more than enjoying the dreams still swirling 'round in my head. I groaned, my head tilting back and hitting the back of the couch.

God must really hate me, because lo and behold, who should come in at that moment but the very one who was causing this problem? I sighed, looked over at him and arched an eyebrow. Blue eyes stared back at me, twinkling evilly, white teeth flashing in a shit eating grin. Sauntering over, he stopped before me, eying me up and down, eyes settling on my rather big problem, grin widening. I shook my head, glad to see I'm not the only one with a mind in the gutter.

"Well, well, Pony. And what have you been up to while I was gone?"

The frustration of earlier came back, and a devil seemed to be sitting on my shoulder, whispering to me. Well, it was time for the boy in front of me to be surprised for once, wouldn't you say? Even he thinks I'm the innocent….hmmm, guess he's in for a bit of a surprise, eh?

I looked up at him, licked my lower lip and nibbled on it for a second, watching his blue eyes darken. I slowly straightened up, as much as I could in my present condition, and leaned forward a bit, hands settling 'round his waist, my eyes raking him up and down.

"Oh, not much, Dal. A little of this, a little of that. You know, I was just thinking about you, imagining what it would be like to get you out of those clothes and kiss every naked inch of you."

Staring into his eyes, I saw them darken more with pent up passion, his mouth purse slightly and his chest heave a bit with his breaths. Guess the little innocent got to the big, bad macho man after all, huh? I grinned at him, sitting back and enjoying his shocked silence. Of course, Dally being Dally, he didn't stay silent for long.

"Well, now, guess you'll just have to find out then, won't you?"

Dal kneeled down in between my splayed legs, hands bracing themselves against my thighs, stroking. He started to lean in towards me, but I took the initiative and leaned forward, taking his mouth and kissing him passionately, tongue licking his lips and, when he opened, meeting his, stroking it with mine. My hands grabbed his shoulders, my mouth wreaking havoc with him, nibbling and sucking on his lips and tongue. After a fashion, he broke away, gulping air with eyes wide and lips parted.

I smirked and kissed my way down his jaw to his throat, biting it then soothing it with my tongue. I kissed and sucked his neck, leaving small red marks…about time he got some of his own, instead of just giving them to me. I kissed his throat and did the same to the other side of his neck, feeling just a bit possessive. Dally's hands were smoothing over my back, head tilted to give me better access, small moans escaping his parted lips.

I ran one hand down his chest, tweaking the nipples a bit before moving down his stomach, lingering on his lower belly. I leaned back up, watching him as my hand lowered to his erection, stroking lightly as I took his mouth again, swallowing his groan. He leaned into me, hips moving in time with my hand as I stroked him, mouth and tongue voracious. One of his hands lowered, grabbing onto my arm, gripping as I increased my pace, mouth breaking from mine and lowering to my shoulder, kissing my neck and shoulder hungrily, teeth clamping onto my shoulder as I brought him to orgasm.

Coming down slowly from his high, he lay against me, harsh breaths panting in my ear as he tried to calm down. He kissed my shoulder where he bit me as I ran my hand through his hair. Finally, he calmed down enough to pull back, eying me through liquid fire blue, mouth in a sensual smile.

I grinned at him, unrepentant, dragging a finger down his cheek and passing over his lips. His tongue flicked out, licking it before he sucked it into his mouth, tongue swirling over and around it. I pulled my hand away, leaning forward and was about to kiss him when….the door opened, and Johnny walked in. He stopped, eyes wide as he took in the scene, my lips no doubt as swollen as Dally's, Dal's hair unruly from my fingers, hickey's over his neck, a sated air surrounding him.

Johnny looked at me and grinned, doing a great impression of Two Bit. Dally got up, sauntering towards the bathroom to fix his hair and clean up a bit. Johnny winked at him as he walked by, then wandered over to Darry's chair, sinking into it, all the while still smirking at me. The two of us sat there, smirking, listening to the water run in the bathroom.

When Dal came out, he eyed the two of us speculatively, eyes narrowing in thought, and lips pursed. With a shrug, he walked over, sitting beside me and wrapping arm around my shoulders. The three of us sat, silence permeating the room, lost in our thoughts.

Okay, I think I'll end the chappie there. How did you like it? I hope I didn't make it seem too rushed or anything bad like that. As always, read and review, let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading. I'll write more soon….really, I promise!


	15. That Which is Made of Ice

Hi, Guys. I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews and for sticking with me through this long Hiatus. I truly am sorry for taking so long to update, but there were unforeseen circumstances that prevented me from doing so. Deaths in the family and technical problems have caused a lot of stress and heartache for me this last year, but I will try to upload a couple of chapters for all of my long suffering reviewers. Thank you and I'm sorry, again, for the long wait.

Dedication- To my late family members; my sister, Carla, 1975-2008- my late cousin, Darrel, 1960-2008, my late uncle, Leon, 1923-2008, my god-daughter, Kaitlin, June 5, 2008- August 22, 2008, and to my grandpa, Harry, 1926-2008. May you all rest in peace and I hope to see you again one day. I love you and miss you.

Disclaimer- I own none of these characters. They are the sole property of S.E. Hinton. I claim no rights to these characters and I am making no money on the usage of any characters or situations herein. If you see any original characters that are not from the Outsiders story or of any recognizable work of fiction, they are mine. If you wish to archive this, let me know where with a URL address and I'll be happy to let you. Thank you.

Chapter 14- That Which is Made of Ice-Part 1

It's been a week since that episode in my front room on the couch, and I'm getting more than a little frustrated. You wonder why? Dallas refuses to let me do anything too 'strenuous' so I don't have a relapse. That means no satisfying activity such as last week, for either of us. I'm healing nicely and I'm not in as much pain as before, but he's afraid I'll hurt myself. Yeah, right. I think it's more he's afraid of what I'll do next, and where it will take us. Who would ever have thought Dallas Winston would be the responsible one in this relationship?

The day wasn't having an uplifting effect on my attitude, either; it's stormy outside and pouring down rain. As I sit here on the couch I can feel the thunder claps shaking the house slightly and the rain pounding on the roof. A perfect foil for my mood the last couple of days. Dal hasn't been here since the day before yesterday and Two Bit's been scarce, as well. I think I can figure out why Two Bit hasn't been; he's either drunk, or he's watching his little sister. It's wondering about Dal that makes me pissy.

A loud clap of thunder shakes me out of my thoughts just as Johnny treks in, looking like a drowned puppy with just as much humor as me. He has fresh bruise on his face extending from his cheekbone to his temple that looks exceedingly painful. His shoulders are hunched over and he's shuffling his feet, something he hasn't done when he's here for quite a while.

"Hey, Johnny. Get out of those wet clothes and get some of mine out of the closet before you catch a cold," I tell him. I smile a bit when he looks up at me, and I feel a bit better when he tries to smile back.

"Ok, Pony. Hey, where's Darry? On a day like today, I'd have thought he'd have the day off," he says as he's walking to my bedroom. I can hear the shuffling of drawers and the slithering sound of wet clothes, so I wait until I think he's done before answering.

"He had a meeting to attend to today about Soda and me. He told me to stay home, so here I am. What are you doing out on a day like this?"

He walks over to the couch and sits down beside me, resting his head on the back of the couch and turns his face towards me. I reach over and lightly touch his cheek and he winces slightly.

"I needed to get away from the house, so I thought I'd come over here, see what you were up to. Where's your other half? I would have thought he'd be here keeping you company on a shitty day like today." He's grinning that little wicked grin now, obviously remembering what he walked in on last week.

"I don't know, Johnnycake. He hasn't been here for a couple days, so I reckon he's causing some trouble, as usual. He wouldn't be Dal if he wasn't causing a ruckus somewhere. I only hope he's ok and not in too much trouble."

After that, we both fall into silence and, after a while, Johnny's eyes start drooping. It's obvious he's not been sleeping well for a day or two, so I keep quiet, hoping to let him get a little sleep. Eventually he dozes off, his body resting heavily to the side, finally sliding over to rest his head on my shoulder. Let out a small grunt, as he'd hit a sore spot, but say nothing and just let him rest.

My thoughts start turning back to the last time I'd seen Dally, remembering our kisses and caresses. It was nowhere near as hot as the one session, but was still wonderful. When I tried to take it further, to initiate another session like last week, Dally shied a bit and said we should slow down a bit, we needed to take it slow and wait till I healed up before trying for anything more….vigorous. I wondered about it, sure, but I thought it was kinda sweet, if not a little frustrating and out of character, for Dally to think of me as such.

Just as I was delving into the memories of our encounters, especially last week's, the door opened again. Lo and behold, the object of my current vexation walks in. Dripping water and looking deliciously disheveled, his mouth set in a cocky smirk, ice blue eyes glinting at me, Dallas struts further into the room, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it to dry out over a chair. Smug, cocky bastard that he is, he walks over to kneel in front of the couch, hands resting on my thighs, fingers tracing patterns on my legs, and his eyebrow cocked.

"Miss me, baby?"

*Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you hanging. I'm working on part 2, but I felt I needed to get this out there for making you wait so long. Hope you like, though I wish it were better. I promise part 2 will be, as I'm trying to get back in the swing of things, but it will be your Christmas present from me, so it will be better. Thank you, all. R&R, please. Take care.


	16. Can be melted with Fire

Hello Again! Happy (LATE) New Year to all of you fantastic readers! I have finally come back to my home after a lengthy vacation with my family in StL. I think I may have gotten my second wind on this story and will try to keep updates during my week breaks between classes each month. I won't promise anything so that I won't disappoint you again, but I will try to keep updating when possible.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders; any characters you recognize are the sole property of S.E. Hinton and Zoetrope studios. Don't recognize it? It's mine. I'm not making any money on the making of this story. Wanna archive it? Let me know where and go right ahead. Enjoy it? Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

Chapter 15: Can Be Melted with Fire- Part 2

*Dallas P.O.V.*

It had been a long week, filled with kisses and caresses, yes, but still a very long week. I was frustrated, sexually and with myself, as I was having a hard time controlling myself around Ponyboy; I'm the experienced one, and yet here I am panting after the boy like a dog in heat. Frustrating? Maybe just a little bit, note the sarcasm.

Kicking a rock out of my path and watching it bounce along the concrete gave me little satisfaction. I let out a harsh breath, shoving my hands in my pockets and walked a little slower. I can't have Pony see me like this as he'll think I'm pissed off at him, which is definitely not the case.

Last week's entertainment had been….enlightening. Ponyboy's aggression towards me, his flirtatiousness and subsequent actions caused me to think about how little I really knew my lover. Sure, I knew he loved Pepsi, movies, books, school and hanging around with the gang, but last week showed me I really have no idea if he had any experience. Before our encounter I'd have smirked and said no, but now….I really have no idea. It seemed as if he knew what he was doing; obviously he does by how quickly he brought me.

It was these thoughts that angered me; the thought of _my _Ponyboy with another, girl or not, causing my anger to reach the boiling point. I know it's irrational, but hey, that's my boy we're talking about. Sure, I've been with a lot of girls, mostly one nighters, but the thought of any of those unappreciative sluts having even a small piece of Pony was enough to make me want to hit something. Anger problems, me? Nah.

My problem is that I've allowed these thoughts to interrupt my time with Pony, making me cooler with him and pushing him away from me during our brief alone time together. I had noticed the small flashes of hurt when I pushed him away; using his condition as an excuse to keep from going any farther, and this hurt me to know I caused him pain. I need to fix this before I push him away from me fully and destroy the relationship we were trying to build together. Who would' a thought, Dallas Winston in a relationship, with a guy no less, and actually caring about someone else's feelings and not just his own?

His show of bravado and sensuality had turned me on, no doubt about that, but it made me want to take him and make him mine in all senses of the word. I'm not sure whether he would want that right now, and my possessiveness is something he doesn't need to deal with, at least until he's fully healed…..then I can put my knowledge to good use and make him as crazy as he makes me. I want to see him lose his cool and surrender himself to passion, watch him squirm as I bring him pleasure. Just the thought of him beneath me, without clothes and writhing is enough to make my body respond, which is inconvenient as I'm nearly to the Curtis household.

I banish those thoughts for now, willing my body to cool down, and walk down the sidewalk towards the Curtis house. The truck is gone, which means that Darry, Soda and Steve are at work, which is all to the good, and who knows where Two Bit is or Johnny.

Once I reach the door of the house I pause, looking at Pony sitting upon the couch, sunlight reflecting on his hair and making the red glow, his profile seem softer, and I breathe a sigh. So much for banishing those thoughts, eh?

I walk slowly into the house, shuffling over to the object of my vexation, and kneel before him. I look up into his eyes as I run my hands over his thighs, rubbing patterns into the skin beneath the denim. I cocked my eyebrow at him, smirking a bit as my fingers get ever closer to the bulge at the crux of his legs.

"Miss me, baby?"

***Cliffhanger, I know….It's a tactic to keep you reading and reviewing. *Wink and evil grin* I'll see you soon. Let me know how you liked it, and thanks for sticking with me.


	17. Like A Moth to A Flame

Hello, all. I'm sorry it's been so long since you've heard from me. I have good reasons, though, of which I won't bore any of you with. I will say I will TRY to update as much as I can in the upcoming months. Thanks so much for hanging in there with me and for being so patient waiting for the updates, sporadic as they may be. Thanks to all of you for the encouraging emails and the reviews. It is because of all of you that I am able to keep posting chapters to this story. It means a lot to me that everyone of you think so much of it. Anyways, enough of my prattle.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the characters or anything else familiar within this fanfiction. I do own the plot, however. I am making nothing on this story, and if you desire anything, sorry, you'll only get the moths in my wallet…oh there flew one away….too late.

Chapter 16: Like A Moth to A Flame

Staring into the eyes that had been so distant for the last week, I felt so many emotions that I couldn't name them all. The two main emotions, however, was anger and confusion. Anger due to the way he had been pushing me away, and confusion for the way he was acting now. His ice blue eyes seemed to hold a plea, his hands smoothing my thighs and his blonde hair was messy as if he had been runing his fingers through it in frustration.

"Would you care to explain why you've been treating me as if I'm a leper these last few days, Dallas?" My tone was chilly, causing him to wince slightly and him to purse his lips. He placed a hand on my cheek, running his thumb over my lips.

"I was worried for you, Pony. You were just hurt and got out of the hospital not that long ago."

"That didn't stop you from kissing or touching me before. You distanced yourself from me after I brought you, last week. Did I anger you for doing that? Did I do something wrong, Dal? Tell me why you've pushed me away," I said, my voice far more pleading than I was comfortable with.

"Shh, Pony. It wasn't you, it was me. I AM worried for you, I don't want to hurt you. But after what you did to me, it made me think how little I truly know you. You brought me so quickly, and knew exactly what you were doing, that it made me wonder how you knew and who taught you. Truthfully, it made me jealous of who taught you what you did to me."

I looked at him, my eyes wide and mouth parted slightly, aghast. I had never thought that I could cause THE Dallas Winston to become jealous. I had never thought to cause anyone, let alone Dally, to become jealous.

He chuckled softly and thumbed my chin closed lightly. He placed a teasing kiss on my now closed lips, which, when I realised what he was doing, I deepened quickly. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt with my good hand, pulling him close while pressing my lips to his, running my tongue along his soft lips until he parted them, tangling his tongue with mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to the edge of the couch against him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling myself tightly against him, arching my back to bring our bodies closer together. Our lips slowly parted, an inch apart, as we both breathed quite heavily, my eyes opening langourously, staring into his heated gaze. I licked my lips tasting the remnants of our kiss, Dal's eyes following my tongue, heating up even more before he brought his mouth back to mine, kissing me heatedly.

He stood up slowly, walking unsteadily to mine and Soda's room, kicking the door closed behind him before walking to the bed. He sat down on the edge, tucking my body against his, his hands holding my ass, his mouth leaving mine, lips making their way down my throat, nipping and sucking. I threw my head back, my good hand wrapped around his neck, fingers tangled in the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

One of Dal's hands slid up my back underneath my shirt, caressing lightly, his other squeezing my ass while shifting his hips underneath me. I gingerly shifted my hips, rubbing against his, feeling the answering bulge underneath me. Dally ground his hips up against my ass, sliding his hand under the waistband of my pants.

I bent my head, kissing his neck while gliding my hand down his chest, feeling the firm pecs underneath soft cotton. I bit lightly at his neck, then sucked hard enough to leave a bruise before raising up, meeting his limpid blue eyes, that wicked mouth of his smiling devilishly. I smiled back, leaned forward and licked his lower lip before sucking it into my mouth and nibbling on it.

Tugging on his shirt, I looked up into his eyes and smirked. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it off somewhere into the corner. I ran my hand down his chest, running my fingers over the small brown nipple I encountered. His reaction was an immediate body shiver and hips bucking up underneath me. Then, quickly, he jumped up, placing me on the bed and leaning down over me. He'd pulled off my shirt within moments, running slow fingers over my chest. Leaning in closer, his warm, sweet breath washed over my lips before connecting his lips to mine. He kissed me passionately, his tongue searching out every corner of my mouth while his hand slid down my stomach and into my pants.

Teasingly, he rubbed over my lower stomach, my hips bucking, trying to coax his hand where I needed it most. I felt him smile against my lips before he kissed his way down to my neck and placed sucking kisses all over the skin he found there, then he bit lightly at the same time his hand found my cock. I gasped, the twin feelings of his teeth in my neck and his hand on my cock surprising and extremely pleasing at once.

He started a rhythm, not fast yet not slow either, while he made his way down my chest before his mouth found one of my nipples. Running his tongue around the small, flat disk, his hand moving on me more quickly, both sensations causing my hips to jerk and me to come closer to the edge than I wished to be at the moment. I want it to last longer, damnit!

As if sensing my frustration and mounting orgasm, Dally raised his head, looking into my no doubt glazed eyes, smiled and said, "That's it, Pony, come for me."

He moved his hand faster, rubbing his thumb over the head on each upstroke. I was gasping, my hand clenching the sheets, when bright lights flashed in my eyes, my body shuddering and I felt the greatest sense of euphoria and pleasure I could ever dream of. His hand was still moving, milking me of my release, slowing down as I started to come down from my high.

I opened my eyes langorously, finding a smiling Dallas still lingering above me. I smiled back dazedly, my body still tingling from the powerful release I had just had. He leaned down to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips, lingering for only a moment before he pulled away and lay down beside me. He gathered me to him, pulling me against his warm body. Snuggling against that warmth, I felt my eyes closing against my will. As sleep descended over me, I heard Dally murmur, "I love you, Pony." I smiled and whispered, "I love you, too."

Ok, I think I'll end this chapter here. Phew, that was my first really detailed sensual scene. I hope I did it justice! Let me know what you think, dear readers. I look forward to hearing from you. I am, again, very sorry for the long wait. I will try to update as often as possible. I can't promise it will be all that often, as I am very busy, but I will update when I get the chance to. I am still planning on having this story be fairly long, perhaps novel length. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Drop me a line if any of you have any ideas or wishes you wish to see within this story. I'll try my best to incorporate them. Thanks Again!


End file.
